


What If?

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thinking about what could have been as Sam sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

In the bed beside his, Sam was busy snoring. Dean smirked. And Sam says he doesn't snore. 'I wish I had a tape recorder.' Dean mused.

Dean couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the Djinn's reality of what might have actually been. 'Would that have really happened if there was no yellow eyes demon? If there was no fire that killed our mother?'

Dean knew Sam and him would never have been trained as hunters. Their whole childhood would have been different.

Sam and Dean wouldn't be the same men they were today.

They would have played sports or did cub scouts, or other things that normal children did.

As a sacrifice to having their mother back, Sam and him might have not been close, or at least that's what the Djinn's reality painted it as.

Dean looked over at Sam. After mourning for Jess, Sam's sleep now seemed mostly peaceful. Thank god.

Dean wasn't sure if the sacrifice would have been worth it, losing his relationship with his brother. Then again, Dean wouldn't have known any better.

As it was, Dean was grateful for the trust him and Sam shared, the closeness he felt to his brother.

Dean would never tell Sam, but his younger brother was the best thing in Dean's life.

That why he'd do anything for the man, even go to hell.


End file.
